last_utopiafandomcom-20200213-history
The Fifth War
---- The Fifth War (ス フィフス ワー su fifusu waa) also known as The Last Rapture, The Twenty Second Invasion and Esse Violentum by the Church of Xevinas was a global war that had originated in the country of Xevinas. The most violent holding the most causalities compared to its predecessors, The Fifth War holds the most impact on the world as it has left countless countries in a state of rubble and ruin. The Fifth War was primarily fought between some of the world's greatest powers who fought in two sides; The Vicis Coalition (made up by the Aristocracy of Xevinas, United Islands of Estrana and The Ugrea Republic), and The Mint Revolution (made up by noble families such as House Sibiko, House Askines and the Shuatho family). The Fifth War remains to be one of the deadliest conflicts in the 32nd Century as well as the notable trigger for the rise of Quantum Nuclear Weapons. Prelude On 5th of January 3301, Damian Trofast and Sigmund Eme bombed the city of Pason, Xevinas during the annual New Year Celebratory Parade. Several ambassadors of many countries came to visit to partake in the parade and therefore lost their lives to the many planted explosives around the city which effectively blown up the outside area of the capital. Several hundred people lost their lives to the attack and emergency services were immediately called up on side in order to tend to those that were wounded and also recover both living and dead from the rubble. Damian and Sigmund's friend would later lead the police to the two shortly after, helping them detain both criminals who were kept in cells until their trial. The damage that they had caused was severe and catastrophic, having brought down giant skyscrapers that littered the grounds with the bricks and glass that made up its body. The 5th of January remains to the people of Xevinas as the Wednesday of Tremor due to the shock waves that echoed throughout the city when the bombs blew up, in remembrance to those that had lost their lives. The Aristocrats of Xevinas issued a public statement and the city of Pason experienced an increase of security. Damian would succumb to killing himself in prison whilst Sigmund was left to rot in his cell for the rest of his sentence. The three most notable families of high nobility; House Askines, House Sibiko and House Cesnienia in a surprising turn of events paid for Sigmund's bail, with the Aristocrats of Xevinas having allowed bail charges as they thought the price was way too high for anyone to afford. The release of Sigmund angered many people especially some of the Aristocrats who had wanted no bail charge for Sigmund in the first place. This sparked riots all over the city of Pason for Sigmund to be returned back to jail and even an execution. Signmund however was under the strict and firm protection of House Askines who were particularly well known in the country of Xevinas and Estrana. When the Aristocrats requested that Sigmund be handed over to the government in order to please the people, the patriarch of House Askines, Lord Fredrick Askines simply refused which initiated friction between the two factions. A squadron of soldiers were sent to force take Sigmund from House Askines on a non-lethal mission however a misfire that killed both Fredrick and wife Amelia Askines forced House Askines to take further action. Armed forces hired by the Askines were sent to kill aristocrat Jeffery Park however also shot down Eveline Damko and Oliver Helvegen in retaliation to the death of the patriarch and his escort. This is what many would presume be the proper trigger for The Fifth War to begin. However others speculate that another event triggered The Fifth War; pirate forces led by the Shuatho family invading the peninsula of Ethait on the 16th of February, that massacred hundreds of civilians, hence the name The Twenty Second Invasion. As the Shuatho family were an infamous family descended from pillagers and marauders they were also a wealthy crime family who led a united force of pirates that ruled the West Eprium Oceans. Their ancestors were also the catalysts for The Eighteenth Invasion otherwise known as The Four Year War. Having invaded Ethait, the Shuato family and their forces established base in the city of Bebrijan before expanding their reach further in land where they continued their attack. A few months in and the governmental body of Ethait issued a public announcement saying that they were going to war with the Shuatho family and their pirates. The Twenty Second Invasion would come to be recognized as The Fifth War when the government of Ethait called upon reinforcements and joined an alliance with the Aristocracy of Xevinas, United Islands of Estrana and The Ugrea Republic who partook in the war. In turn however, the Shuatho family would call upon the help of House Sibiko and House Cesnienia to help combat their enemies. Although many would claim Trofast and Eme's efforts as the first instigating factor, others would be confident to say the Shuatho's invasion was the official start of the Fifth War. Progress of the War 'Opening Conflicts' Slaughter of Pigs The first conflict by one of the alliances was the invading attack by The Mint Revolution's forces provided by House Askines and House Cesnienia in order to help House Sibiko's claim over Xenivas. The first successful attack on the city of Panos, the combined forces easily overcame the little military the Aristocrats had left within the city after having sent their forces all over the nation and to other countries. Most of the forces that were left were police officers and the Aristocrats' royal guard who were their last line of defense against the opposition. Unfortunately for the aristocrats, not even their royal guard were capable enough to take down the numbers of men sent by the Askines and Cesnienia families, resulting in the aristocrats being captured and jailed whilst House Sibiko took over as the ruling government. The Slaughter of Pigs ended with a complete annihilation of Xenivan military forces leaving only the Mint Revolution to take over and rule Panos. Execution of President Jero The Shuatho family and their pirates were able to capture President Jero of Ethait not long after their invasion, who approached them with the intent of peace. However the Shuatho family didn't want to have any of it and captured Jero whilst placing a price on his head for $4,000,001 for a safe return to the government. After being payed their money, member of the Shuatho family, Christine Shuatho, publicly executed President Jero as a message for his associates. This angered the government even more as they imported more troops from Xenivas and Estrana in order to take back territory that Shuatho and their pirates stole from them. Battle for Traijan In the country of Testria, troops aligned to House Askines and Cesnienia were stationed there to protect the city of Traijan, an important city in Testria that was considered the trade center of the world for them. The Ugrea Republic sent troops down to claim Traijan for themselves in order to battle against the dictatorship of Testria, whom Ugrea has had severe conflicts with before. One of the deadliest battles in the war, the combined troops of the three factions (Askines, Cesnienia and Testri) were easily overwhelmed by the advanced technology of The Ugrean troops who took the city by storm. Hundreds of soldiers died on both sides with Ugrea facing the most casualties with 590 wounded and 378 dead by the time the battle was finished. The Battle for Traijin concluded when Ugrean troops bombed the center of Testria which killed the commanding officers of the troops of Askines and Cesnienia as well as several elite guards of the Testrian government. Battle for Yesmasil A Testrian battalion was sent over the border into The Ugrea Republic in order to cement Testra's involvement in the war even though it is not considered one of the major heads of the revolution. Attacking the first city closest to the border between the countries, Yesmasil was attacked by the Testrian battalion from out of the shadows, preventing in-home troops, the militia and citizens to call up reinforcements. The Testrian Battalion were able to kill 7,000 citizens and troops altogether however had lost half of their numbers to their weaponry of the Ugrean forces. This is also the first sighting of Testria's quantum nuclear weaponry which had blasted half of the city into smithereens and forced remaining Ugrean troops out in order to retreat. The aftermath of the Battle for Yesmasil however is recounted several times by survivors who were unlucky enough to be spared by the invasion; all remaining men were given the choice to fight for the Testrian Military or face execution, all women were either made into slaves for Testria whilst their children were forced into the military, and the elderly, disabled and so forth were executed seeing as how they could not provide any notable help to win the war. The survivors were people who had escaped the Testrian control or spared under strange circumstances. 'Naval Warfare' 'Weapons Race' 'Disagreements within the Mint Revolution' 'Breakout of Espers' Aftermath 'The Damage' 'The Mint Revolution' 'The Vicis Coalition' Category:Events